Invisible Christmas
by YoflamRettopReverof
Summary: Two Shot: It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring… not even a…Dobby? See how Draco and Harry respond to one another in this romantic 2004.2005 Christmas special! Will Dobby’s plan work?
1. Invisible Meetings

**Pairings** - Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Rating** - PG 13

**Summary** - It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring… not even a…Dobby? See how Draco and Harry respond to one another in this romantic 2004/2005 Christmas special! Will Dobby's plan work?

**Warnings **- This story is SLASH/YAOI (m/m pairing), so if you don't like it you should leave now. May contain coarse language, sexual content, rape and any other bad thing your mind and obviously mine came up with.

**Disclaimer** - Draco: bloody hell, what the hell was that Potter?

Harry: How am I supposed to know malfoy, I've never driven before!

Draco: Potter Stop, Stop the damn car Potter! Potter watch out!

Harry: what was that silver hexagon thingy?

Draco: I don't know, I HAVN'T SEEN THE BACK OF A STOP SIGN BEFORE! _Jeez potter!_

Harry: _I guess this isn't the best time to tell him he has oil in his hair…_

Draco: Ok, this may sound stupid but isn't the writer suppose to be giving a disclaimer here, instead of making us slash stars give an introduction…

Harry: Isn't that the most obvious question, with the most obvious answer?

Draco: well I didn't think so…_Draco kiss's Harry_

Snape: Oh can you two boy's just get on with the disclaimer…_damn these young wizards with thier bloody hormones now a days!_

Draco & Harry: Yes professor Snape, right away…

_Draco: I wonder if the writer realizes how long this is…_

_Harry: I wonder if Draco or better yet the writer knows what the disclaimer is…_

Snape: Fine I'll do it you incompetent little wizards: The writer doesn't own anything to do with Harry potter, I thought it would have been a little obvious by now!

Writer: Well that's not entirely true …_I mean, I do own this story and all the other ones I make, and I own the power to create what i want all of you characters to say! Mua ha ha ha **evil laugh.**_

**Authors Note** -Hey everyone! It's that time of the year again! And well… I've had a few ideas, and I decided to wrap them up into a Christmas/New Years special. So here is your 2004 Christmas Special, and your 2005 New Years Special!

**P.S.** Yeah I know its kind of late lol. Well… it was meant to be a one shot, but like usual, I got carried away and got more ideas lol.

**Thanks** - Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed any of my other stories, and to all new readers! I just want to take this chance to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

_Ok, so here it is, and I hope you all like it!_

* * *

**Invisible Christmas**

**Chapter One - **_Invisible Meetings_

This is my sixth year at Hogwarts and it's starting out to be an invisible Christmas. I say invisible, because well everything about it is invisible.

The snow outside my window that's so white yet clear like it's invisible. And the fact that I have no family makes me feel invisible, the fact that my dearest friends have gone home for Christmas just leaves me here at Hogwarts alone and invisible for Christmas. I guess I can't complain. I mean this is how every Christmas is for me, boring and lonely. I guess Christmas is just a weird part of the year for me, because it's the only time I'm not being worshiped as the-boy-who-lived or the golden boy, or the scrawny little boy with the freak scar on his forehead.

It's around six O'clock in the morning, and like usual I wake up and walk down towards the tree in the Gryffindor common room. It's the last day before Christmas morning and I've decided to sit in front of the tree. Yes, the tree. The disappointing tree, in hopes that something new would happen this Christmas, or maybe I sat there because of the fact that the heat from the fire place seemed to only want to reach that area of the room.

So I sit here like I have previously told you just a few lines back, I say lines because I'm writing this all down in my diary. Yes I do know how pathetic it sounds, the-boy-who-lived writes in a diary. The more pathetic part about it is, the fact that I actually enjoy writing in it. I think I enjoy is because it's really the only place I can put my thoughts down, and not feel ashamed. A thought like, " Wow, Malfoy sure is a sexy beast this year!" Ok, so that was a little straight forward, but that's how I felt when I saw him leaving this year. I bet he will be having a big bash at Malfoy manor, or maybe just a shag down. What ever that is. I kind of just made it up, but it sounded good at the time.

Well I think that is all I shall write for the time being, maybe ill have some more interesting, or invisible details about my life to bring up later.

* * *

It was rearing around noon when Harry Potter had finally a woken from his nap by the Christmas tree in the great hall. To him Christmas was just one of those holidays that were meant to be invisible, but to a young man who lay upon his bed in the dungeons, Christmas was something that was a mere myth. Christmas was said to be the greatest event at Malfoy manner, but for those who thought that, well they were wrong. Malfoy manner for the young wizard had not been anything but pure and absolute tragedy for the young boy. Malfoy Manner had been the place he wished was Invisible, not just for Christmas, but also for all year round. Luckily Malfoy Manner was certainly not the place young Draco Malfoy had been staying this Christmas, but in other home away from home. Hogwarts.

"Massster…"

"Masster…wake up, master…"

"Shut up you bloody wanker!" Draco mumbled, while throwing a pillow at his small guest.

"But, master! Dobby needs you to wake up now; Dobby has orders to wake you up. You must wake up for the sake of Dobby sir. If you don't intend on waking up, then Dobby shall be punished, sir"

"Oh, rubbish Dobby! We all know you are free now, so stop calling me master, and stop feeling obligated to wake me up! Especially during this holiday!"

"Rubbish? Rubbish? But what is this rubbish master speaks of? Dobby has never heard of it, sir."

"Alright, you win, I'm up, now what is it that you want?"

"Dobby is happy to hear that sir, Dobby has made you lunch in the great hall, sir! Along with one other, Dobby wish's to give his loved ones a great lunch today."

"And who is this one other you speak of? I thought I was the only one in this place…"

"Oh, Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby is bound by law not to announce who stays at Hogwarts."

"But, I will see this person down their any way, and stop calling me… sir! Were friends Dobby! You don't have to serve me any longer… you have that… Potter to thank for that!"

"Yes, si-I mean, yes Draco. Dobby does thank Harry for that. Dobby only wish's Draco and Harry could be friends. Dobby wants all his friends to be happy!"

"Well fat chance in that ever happening Dobby. I offered my hand of friendship to Harry, I mean Potter long ago, and he didn't accept it, remember?"

"Yes, Draco. Dobby remembers."

"All right, I will be down in a bit. I just need to get changed."

"Dobby thanks you, Draco"

"No, Problem." Draco said, while patting his friend Dobby on the head, lightly.

* * *

"Harry!"

"Oh, hey Dobby, what is it?"

"Dobby wish's for you to have lunch with him in the great hall today"

"Na, I don't really feel like it Dobby"

"But Harry, Dobby will be forever sad if his one out of two best friends doesn't show up for lunch today"

"Two best friends" Harry felt he had to ask.

"Yes, Two says Dobby"

"So, this other friend of yours you always mention will be there too?"

"Yes, and Dobby wish's for Harry to come meet with him"

"Alright then, I guess I can make it."

"Wow, I'm happy Harry, do you hear? Dobby is happy"

"Alright now, don't go over bored, it's just lunch after all, and ill join you in a moment. I need to get ready."

"Alright, Dobby awaits for you both to enter the great hall in do time" and with that, Dobby was off.

* * *

It was just five minutes before twelve when the most absurd thing happened too two young boys that fine Christmas Eve as they were entering the great hall, nearly at the same time.

Draco had raised his Slytherin eyebrow at the other. "Potter!" he said, almost amused.

"Malfoy" Harry curled.

"Well, I should have thought that you would be here!"

"And what is that suppose to mean, Malfoy?"

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that it's Christmas Eve, and you are here instead of with your family, oh right, you have no family!" Malfoy said, kind of unsure why he would say something regarding family, when he himself felt as though he had none.

"What was that, Malfoy?" Harry gritted.

Both boys had finally stepped in to the great hall after carelessly fighting their way through the door.

"Great going Pot head! Now we have to kiss"

"What? Kiss? Are you on drugs Malfoy? There is no way in hell I would kiss you!"

"Well, it's your fault, it's tradition you know!" Draco pointed up to the door.

"Screw tradition! It's only missile toe! Who cares?"

"For your information, Potter… It just so happens that missile toe is the only part of this holiday worth celebrating!"

"Well for the record it's your fault we have to kiss, not mine then."

"No, I speak the truth Harry, when I say it's plainly your fault!"

"Explain how it's my fault, ferret boy! You're the one who started pushing me through the door at the same time!"

"Cause you're just so damn sexy!" Draco complimented, as he leaned in towards the boy and kissed him softly on the lips.

The two boys were now kissing softly and what seemed to be passionate in the great hall. No one had been around, except maybe one little house elf, which just might have gotten his Christmas wish.

Draco slowly released his lips from Harry's " Merry Christmas, Harry" Draco had whispered, with his warm breath tickling Harry's ear. It made Harry kind of shiver; to have such a warm breath of air hit him.

Silver eyes then met with emerald for only a short time before Harry couldn't resist.

"Don't you deserve something as well?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do"

Harry then started to lean forward to give the blonde yet another kiss, but one of more power, one of pure lust.

"I deserve lunch" the blonde haired Slytherin said, while slipping away from Harry's puckered lips.

"Lunch?" Harry sprung out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm here to eat with a friend, see ya around Pot head."

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Harry shouted.

"FRIENDS! Yes, Friends of Dobby's have finally arrived." Dobby said, while jumping out of his hidden place.

Draco suddenly turned to Harry. "Wait just a bloody moment Dobby, are you expecting me to have lunch with the likes of Potter?"

"You do realize that I can say the same for you?" Harry added in.

Harry and Draco were now being shown to there seats for lunch by Dobby. Although it pained them to have to spend yet another minute with one another, they couldn't let their friend Dobby down.

"So Harry, what should Dobby prepare for you? Dobby will make anything your heart desires."

"Well, I'm not quite sure what I would like, maybe you should take Dra…I mean Malfoy's order first."

"Draco?" Dobby turned in search for an answer.

"I'll have what ever he is having, I guess."

"So what will it be than Harry?"

"I guess we will have what ever you feel like making Dobby"

"Alright then, Dobby is pleased that his friends are letting him choose the food."

Dobby then went off to the kitchens. Harry had been sitting and thinking about how bare the great hall had been, being the only one in it, well sort of the only one. It was bare, quiet, and almost invisible. Harry started to look at Draco, and couldn't help but think of what an appealing eyesight he had been. Draco was more appealing today then most other days, he seemed different some how, almost kinder, and more gentle, or maybe it just felt that way because of their brief kiss they had shared. Harry started to write in his diary again.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"Writing, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Fine, sorry I asked!"

_Wow, did Malfoy just say sorry?_

Harry then started getting back on his train of thought. Invisible. Why do I even need an Invisibility cloak when I'm already invisible? I bet Draco can't even see me, the real me that is, maybe that's why we fight all the time. I can't help but love him though; something always draws me to him. I am not sure what it is, or why I feel this way, but I hope I find out soon, or at least before the dark lord takes me. Everyone thinks I'm strong; I'm the boy who lived. The one who will save the wizarding world from Lord Voldimort. The One-who-should-not-be-named…and why not? It's not like you will die from saying his name, or I would have been gone long ago!

_I wonder what he is writing about…god he sure is sexy, especially when he is like this. Harry truly is a mysterious person._

"I'm going to go see what is taking Dobby so long in the kitchen!" Harry snapped, right out of his seat.

"Oh, alright then"

And with that he was gone.

_Hmm, I wonder if I should._

"What could it hurt right?"

It seems Harry had left his stuff behind while going to fetch their friend Dobby. Draco had looked upon Harry's book to make sure he would know how to set it back down after looking upon it. Draco had then lifted the book into his hands and started to flip through the pages.

Draco started to read everything that had popped out to be interesting. There was a lot of grief residing in this book. Draco had noticed some pages on how his uncle and aunt had beaten him, and how his uncle had rapped him at one point in time "Sick bastard" Draco let leave his breath. Draco read on and tried reading some points that had been scratched out, incase of any hidden meaning. There was a lot written about the friends and enemies of Hogwarts, but there had not seemed to be anything on him so far. He read on to find that there was a lot of pain, and death in Harry's life. He also read of some pages about the muroders map, and a lot of business about being Invisible, and having a cloak.

It was then that Draco had decided that invading Harry's Diary seemed somewhat of an evil thing to do, a little to evil for his taste. Draco was about to set it down neatly where it had been lying when he accidentally flipped to a page that stood out more than the other pages had before. This page had blood on it. Draco started to read the words hidden in light blood. These words talked about how this blood was from the first cut Draco had given him during his first fight with him. Draco seemed to be highly amused at how Harry had in fact mentioned him in this book, and decided that for the time being he would read on.

* * *

It had been a while since Harry first entered the kitchen looking for Dobby. Dobby seemed to have made an awfully big mess of the kitchen. He seemed to have burnt toast and left the oven to set fire, the tap got left on and the water over flowed and went onto the floor. The only thing that seemed to be ready, were the drinks, which by the way were a little messy by the fact that they were shakes that had been overflowed by the blender.

Harry had ended up helping his friend out with a cleaning spell. He then started to help Dobby make the meal, which was suppose to be a surprise. It was suppose to be a lovely Italian meal, and there was to be shakes and wine, of coarse a certain wine for under aged wizards. There was to be a cherry pie for desert as well.

"Please Harry, just go out and join Draco, Dobby has received enough help from you!"

"Don't be so ridiculous Dobby, I will help you prepare the rest and we will both bring it out for Draco."

"But Harry, Dobby was to bring this food out for his two friends, Dobby wish's for you to spend time with his friend Draco."

"Dobby…" Harry said, with a slight sigh on his face.

"What is it Harry?"

"Well, although I like the thought of it, I just don't think Malfoy and I are meant to be friends."

"Harry, comes a little closer" Dobby whispered.

Harry then moved forward, towards Dobby.

"I know."

"Know what Dobby?"

"That the both of you are not meant to be friends"

"What do you mean by that Dobby?"

"You are meant to be more then friends"

Dobby then jumped away leaving Harry standing in an awkward position and in thought. Dobby started to jump around swiftly, happily and had gotten everything ready for lunch.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"What, oh yes, sure Dobby, lets go."

Harry had grabbed some food off of the table and started to bring it into the great hall with Dobby. Harry and Dobby were taking their time coming out with the food. Dobby had been singing a little Christmas tune, which Harry didn't seem to take much pleasure in, or maybe it was because he didn't know the words to it.

_Odd, I don't see Draco; maybe he went to the bathroom._

"Harry, Dobby does not see his friend."

"I noticed his absents too."

"Bathroom perhaps?"

"No, Master wouldn't, not with out saying anything first."

_No, he couldn't have, he wouldn't._

Harry had then let the trays of food down on the nearest table to himself. Harry started to run to the table where he and Draco had just sat moments ago, and sure enough there it was. Harry's Diary had lain open, and on the page that had his deepest and darkest secret. It had been the only page with his confession clearly written out. A confession of Love.

* * *

**Authors Note** -Ok, Like I said before, it was going to be a One shot, but I got carried away, I will try and write and post the second chapter soon after this has been posted, and if you are reading this, then obviously chapter one was posted LMAO. Any who, Please review on my Christmas Special, good or bad! Thank you all! And I hope all of you have had a good Holiday! 


	2. Unexpected Gifts

**Pairings** - Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Rating** - PG 13

**Summary** - It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring… not even a…Dobby? See how Draco and Harry respond to one another in this romantic 2004/2005 Christmas special! Will Dobby's plan work?

**Warnings **- This story is SLASH/YAOI (m/m pairing), so if you don't like it you should leave now. May contain coarse language, sexual content, rape and any other bad thing your mind and obviously mine came up with.

**Disclaimer** - Draco: bloody hell, what the hell was that Potter?

Harry: How am I supposed to know malfoy, I've never driven before!

Draco: Potter Stop, Stop the damn car Potter! Potter watch out!

Harry: what was that silver hexagon thingy?

Draco: I don't know, I HAVN'T SEEN THE BACK OF A STOP SIGN BEFORE! _Jeez potter!_

Harry: _I guess this isn't the best time to tell him he has oil in his hair…_

Draco: Ok, this may sound stupid but isn't the writer suppose to be giving a disclaimer here, instead of making us slash stars give an introduction…

Harry: Isn't that the most obvious question, with the most obvious answer?

Draco: _well I didn't think so…Draco kiss's Harry_

Snape: Oh can you two boy's just get on with the disclaimer…_damn these young wizards with thier bloody hormones now a days!_

Draco & Harry: Yes professor Snape, right away…

Draco:_ I wonder if the writer realizes how long this is…_

Harry:_ I wonder if Draco or better yet the writer knows what the disclaimer is…_

Snape: Fine I'll do it you incompetent little wizards: The writer doesn't own anything to do with Harry potter, I thought it would have been a little obvious by now!

Writer: Well that's not entirely true …_I mean, I do own this story and all the other ones I make, and I own the power to create what i want all of you characters to say! Mua ha ha ha **evil laugh.**_

**Reviews** -_ for chap 1_

**Anny Pervert Snape - **Well I hope this new chapter was updated soon enough for you lol, And thanks for saying it was cute!

**Chibi - **Well thank you for the nice comments, and I'm glad I am keeping everyone in suspense, and I hope this was updated quick enough!

**bitterblacktears - **Thanks for the very long review, there the ones I love most of all! I would say the whole diary part of the story was interesting to write, and it was actually one of the last ideas I had for the story. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! Have fun reading!

**hp4evar - **Thank you so much for the review, and I can tell that this chapter took way to long to appear in your eyes lol. I am glad that you were hanging off of your chair in suspense, and I am really happy to hear that you thought it was really well written! You are the first person to tell me something like that, so thank you very much!

**Reviews** – _for chap 2_

**Celeste Jacobs** - Thanks for the applaud

**TheTigersFire** – Thanks for saying that it was better then perfect and that was the end to that story, but I will keep writing other stories, don't worry!

**Siiarrei – **Thanks for your wonderful review, I'm glad you thought it was perfect and fluffy and perfect, and fluffy and that you loved it lol.

**Riku-Paupue-Sora** – OMG! Your review is so fucking HULARIOUS it's unbelievable. I think that is all I can say. It really is the review of my dreams, HAHA! I love being able to great GREATNESS from what would usually be SHIT! LMAO! THANKS SO MUCH!

**Miriam Mrirund** – LMAO! Be nice to Dobby! NEVER! Muhahah, Just kidding! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for the review! Oh, and I'm sure that Dobby could never steal my presents, because of that ZAP! HAHA!

**WickedBunnyThatWasChosen** - LMAO! You are so funny! But my mind is immune to telepathies, Muhahaha! It was so MY idea, HAHA. Ok, I'll try to be nicer to Dobby! PotterMalfoy honour!

**Tara Sessho** - Haha. Tis true! Thanks!

**Authors Note** - Hey everyone! Ok, if you read chapter one, then you already know what it's all about! So here is chapter two of Invisible Christmas, Please enjoy!

**P.S.** Yeah I know its kind of late lol. Well it was meant to be a one shot, but like usual…I got carried away and got more ideas lol. Enjoy The End!

**Thanks** - Thanks to everyone who has reviewed any of my other stories, and to all new readers! I just want to take this chance to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**News **- I was just wondering…If any of you really like my stories, I was wondering if you could pass them on to any of your friends who like HP fanfics, I really want my stories to be read, and I really want to get more reviews on what people think of them! So Please if you know anyone who wants to read a story, pass mine around! Thank you!

Ok, so here it is, and I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter Two - **_Unexpected gifts_ _Oh, No_

Dobby stood in wonder at his young friend. He wanted to know what Harry was thinking; he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Why? Why did he have to see this?"

Dobby looked upon Harry and had noticed that he was holding on to his little black book with silver writing on the front, the book that had diary written on the cover, the book that Harry had liked to write in.

"What is wrong with Harry, Dobby wonders?"

Harry just stood in shock, knowing that Draco Malfoy, the boy he idolized, the boy he loved had read his diary. Shocked to know that he had read his secrets. Harry stood in fear, he stood holding his diary and shaking momentarily. Harry then brought his diary in toward him self and started to fear what Draco might have thought about him.

_What if he took it the wrong way? What if he hates me now, what if he always has? What if he treats me differently out of pity? Why? Why did this have to happen?_

"No, No, this is bad, Dobby's friends are not getting along, and Dobby's friends are having misunderstandings"

"What? What if he hates me?" Harry started to ask with silent tears running down his face.

"No, this is all wrong, Dobby's day is all wrong, Dobby's day was supposed to be nice, and special!"

Dobby started to frantically bang his head on the table. The house elf had ended up banging the table so hard that the plates of spaghetti that had been lying on the table all fell on to the floor, of coarse some just had to make it onto the poor house elves head. The noise of the plates braking had frantically awaked Harry from the state of shock he was in. As Harry soon realized the state he was in he decided he had to find out what Draco had thought about the situation, and to find out just how much he read.

"Dobby, please take care, I need to go find Draco" Harry stated, while putting his book into his robe pocket and clearing out of the great hall.

"Please Harry, Wait for Dobby, Dobby can help Harry, Dobby promises he wont get in the way of Harry." Dobby stated, while pulling on Harry's long black robes.

"No!" Harry beckoned.

"You don't want Dobby's help?"

"It's not like that Dobby. This is just something I have to do on my own for once. Ok Dobby?"

"Yes Harry, Dobby understands."

"Good, see you around then"

"Wait Harry! Dobby knows where Draco is!"

"You do?" Harry said, with some hope still left in him.

"Yes, Dobby will take Harry to Draco, But Harry doesn't want Dobby to help him"

"Please Dobby, I don't have much time, I need to speak with him, can you just tell me where he is?"

"Well, If Harry really insists…"

"Yes, I do!"

"Well, umm Dobby thinks…"

"Yes, what does Dobby think?"

"Dobby thinks…"

"Damn it Dobby!" Harry yelled, very impatiently. "Where the hell is Malfoy?" Harry viciously grabbed Dobby and swung him in the air and let go of him. Dobby was then flying in the air and was about to land rock hard in the middle of the Slytherin tables, but Harry had used his wand to create a levitation spell.

_I don't have much time. I need to know how he feels._

"Now, where is he Dobby?"

"Dobby-suposes-that-Draco-would-be-in-his-room, -in-the-dongens, -the-password-is…Dragons-fly" Dobby said as quickly as possible.

"Thank you!" Harry yelled while letting the levitation spell go.

Dobby had then hit the table hard, but not as hard as he would have if it weren't for that levitation spell Harry had used. Harry was now finally out of the great hall, and running towards his destination.

He had finally reached the Slytherin dungeons and had almost forgotten the password within all the commotion.

"Dragons Fly" the young boy announced, to the portrait that guarded the Slytherin dungeons.

"You may enter." The portrait replied.

"Thank you." Harry replied, softly.

He had now entered the Slytherin dungeons for the first time in what had to be at least four years tops. Harry had only been introduced to some of the dungeon areas and the common room area, but had not seen where each Slytherin's room had been. It was going to be tuff finding the right room, but Harry had faith that he would find the right one in the boy's dormitory.

"Draco! Where are you?" Harry called out, while entering the boy's dormitory.

There had been no replies to Harry's calls. Harry was almost on the verge of giving up on finding Draco's room, until he came across a door that had a wooden plack on it, revealing the words "Slytherin Prince."

_This, this has to be it, no one other then Draco is this cocky!_

"Draco!" Harry yelled, while banging on the door.

"Draco, are you in there? Please if you are, please answer me! Please come out, I need to speak with you!"

Still there was no reply.

"Please Draco, I am begging you, please open this door, you have to understand something! You have to understand what was written in this book."

_Why isn't he answering? Does he hate me that much?_

"Please, open up the door Draco, Please!"

_I have never asked anything of you before, so why won't you just open the door. Why won't you give me the chance to explain? Never! Never have I asked for anything of you!_

Harry's silent tears once again started to fill his face. Harry spent a good hour banging his fist across the Slytherin's door and pleading out to him, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach out to the young boy who lay in his room. Harry had finally grown tired of hitting the door and had started losing his voice from yelling. Harry's tears were still endlessly falling from his face as he sat with his back against the Slytherin's door.

_Why…why will you not answer me?_

"Please…" Harry muttered softly.

_Do, do you really hate me that much? Was that kiss before really just for tradition?_

"Please…" Harry had said for his very last time, as his voice finally died and was lost for what would probably be the remainder of the day.

Harry while having his voice lost had come to the conclusion that Draco probably had wanted nothing to do with him any longer. Harry then helped himself up, and tiredly and almost drained completely had left the boys dormitory, and had gone through the common room to finally leave through the Slytherin portrait.

Harry slowly walked up to the Gryffindor common room and sat quietly in front of the warm Christmas tree. He sat there staring out the window as snow was falling to the ground of Hogwarts.

_Why? Why do I have to be so invisible? Harry thought, as he cried himself to sleep._

* * *

_I'm Sorry. I am so, so sorry._

Draco on the other hand had been sitting with his back against his bedroom door all afternoon. As Harry pleaded for him to come out, all Draco could do was cry silently and apologize silently. Draco could not forgive himself for prying into Harry's Diary. He was not ready for Harry to forgive him for something that horrible. He was also worried that Harry would be furious with him and not want to forgive him. Either way Draco could not be able to bare looking into Harry's emerald green eyes-not yet anyway.

_I am terribly sorry Harry, I don't know what I would do if someone had pride into my diary in such a way that I did with yours._

_I am such an awful person, how could I do that to you?_

Draco unlike Harry could not fall asleep that evening. Instead Draco sat by the now cold door that had once been warmed up by Harry's body. "What to do?" was a repeated question Draco had to ask himself in a situation such as this.

_How? How do I tell one such as Harry that… that I don't…that I don't feel the same as him?_

"Oh why? WHY CAN'T I JUST BE INVISIBLE?" Draco yelled out in agony.

The clock was rounding up to be eleven. Draco had been contemplating on what to do about this situation, and as he looked at the time he realized that it was going to be Christmas morning soon, and with that Draco finally realized what it was he had to do. Draco was going to send Harry a gift, a gift that the boy would never forget, and an apology of many sorts.

* * *

The clock in the common room had started to go off as it turned to eleven o'clock. Harry had been awakened as it rang it's annoying sound. While Harry was awaking he cursed about how he hated the damn clocks going off at every hour. 

Harry was now awake and had decided that getting a drink might help his throat a bit more. He was getting up to get some water but from the corner of his eye he had noticed something awkward, something different.

_What could it be?_

Harry went by the tree to see a package wrapped in emerald green wrapping paper with silver ribbon wrapped around it. Walking closer to this package, Harry kneeled down to pick it up.

"To Harry Potter, From Draco Malfoy" that is what had been listed on the package.

Harry was surprised to see that there had been a gift under the tree for him self, a gift that was given to him by someone other then Ron, Hermione or a Professor.

_Should I open it?_

"How can I resist?" Harry said, with a slight smile upon his face.

As Harry carefully unwrapped the gift, he started to notice a similarity to what he was holding. He was holding a book that had looked just like his; only it was black with emerald green writing on the front saying "Diary."

_He bought me a new book? Is it to replace the one he looked upon? Or is it to start something new?_

After curiously looking at the cover of the book, Harry had finally decided to open the book. Just as Harry opened the book there had been a piece of parchment folded in the first page of the book. Harry removed the parchment to read what it had said.

By removing this parchment he had noticed that there was writing inside the book as well.

_Dear Harry,_

_I guess you are wondering why I have sent you this book. I will explain that soon, first I would just like to explain to you that I am terribly sorry for prying into your diary the way I did. I know it was wrong of me, terribly wrong of me, and I regret it deeply. I am also sorry that I could not open my door to you before. I was scared. I was scared of what you might think of me after I had read your precious book. I was also scared of what I would have to tell you. Harry I am deeply sorry, but I do not feel the same way as you. I have learned many, many things about you from your book, but also from you in general. I now know that you feel invisible, and as you say that, that is how I know I feel different. That is why I know my feelings are different. You wish to not be invisible, and it is all I long for, I want to be invisible. My dear Harry, Please take my diary, and please read through it, learn more about me, as I have you. Please accept this diary as a gift, a gift of knowledge. Harry as I saw those pages in your diary that revolved around me, I just knew, I knew that you would be mad at me for seeing them, and so I want you to see my pages of you. If you flip to the same page number in mine as was yours. You will see the blood of the first cut you gave me. I found it funny that they were on the same page, but upon different books. I guess that only gives me more proof then I already had, that you love me, and that your diary was really a gift to me as well, a gift of love. My dear Harry, I want you to please take my diary and realize that it is a gift of love to you as well. Harry you are my soul mate, and I hope you can forgive me. Harry I love you. Take care._

_Love Draco._

Harry suddenly lifted his left hand to his cheek as he felt tears go down his cheeks. These tears had not been tears of pain like before, but tears of joy. Harry had refolded the loving parchment back up and slipped it into the diary.

_Thank you Draco, I shall read this diary of love, but for now all I want is to be in your arms or you in mine, I just want to be with you, and I shall._

* * *

It was now eleven thirty, and Draco had lain upon his bed trying to sleep. He was rustling through his sheets for comfort, but couldn't seem to get any. 

"I can't take it any more, I want to know Harry's reply." Draco muttered.

_I wonder if he will forgive me…or if he will even reply back._

Draco had suddenly heard a knock at the window, at first he thought it was just the wind, but then soon came to realize that it had been Harry's owl. Draco jumped up at the sight and ran to the window in search of a reply from Harry's snowy white owl.

Draco once letting the friendly owl in, had grabbed what seemed to be not one but two pieces of parchment from him.

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank, you for the diary, but I want to see you, that is all I ask of you._

_From, Harry._

"Bloody hell, I write him my honest to god true feelings and he sends me a line, and doesn't even tell me what he thinks! Does that mean he doesn't forgive me?"

_I guess there is the second parchment to read as well._

Draco then flipped to the second parchment that read…

_Dear Draco,_

_Stop being a chicken shit, and get your ass down to the Gryffindor common room immediately, P.S the password is …gumballs._

_From, Harry._

"What a arrogant little git! Why do I even love him so much?" Draco spat.

_Well, I guess I will find out what he thinks when I arrive there. I hope for both our sakes, that he has forgiven me though._

* * *

_I hope Draco makes it in time!_

Harry was standing near the portrait awaiting for Draco to arrive in the common room. Harry had, had his invisibility cloak around himself so that when Draco arrived, Draco would not be able to see him.

Time seemed to be going faster and faster for Harry as he waited for Draco to arrive. It seemed time was running short.

Suddenly the common room door had opened to a young Slytherin boy announcing the password "gumballs!"

Draco slowly made his way into the common room. He had noticed the overly sized tree that had been near the fireplace, but not to close to set fire. When he was walking towards the tree he had noticed that his diary was laid upon the end table near a red couch, and no one had been in the room. Draco was worried at first but then suddenly realized that this had to be Harry's message. Draco realized that Harry had not forgiven him, and his diary in an empty room was a sign of this.

Draco was about to reach for his book when he turned to the clock ringing. As Draco turned to the clock, he had realized that he had silent tears coming down.

"Got you!" Harry yelped.

"What?" screeched Draco, as he tried to breath for air.

Harry had jumped the boy with his invisibility cloak on. As Harry jumped Draco they both fell forward to the ground, wrapped in the cloak.

"I thought you would never come" Harry replied.

"But, but I thought…"

"Shhh, it's Ok Draco, I know what you thought, but you were wrong. Merry Christmas!" Harry said, while placing his hands upon Draco's face clearing away his tears with his long fingers. Harry then leaned in and Kissed Draco passionately on the lips.

"Feel better?"

"No" replied Draco.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you scared me half to death, and…"

"And what?"

"And…you are cutting off the circulation to my legs."

"Err, sorry Love."

"Umm, I like the sound of that."

"So do I" Harry said, while smiling.

"Good, then I know what not to say to you!"

"What, how come?" Harry pouted.

Draco then flipped Harry over so that he was hovering on top of him.

"Just kidding!" Draco smiled.

"I love you Harry." Draco said, while leaning into Harry's flushed pink lips.

Draco and Harry spent the next half hour fighting over who got to be on the top and who got the bottom, while passionately kissing. They finally stopped for some air, and Draco had finally acknowledged that they were under an invisibility cloak.

"When…"

"First year"

"How…"

"My father"

"Why…?"

"Because I love you, and I knew how much you wanted to be invisible, so here is my Christmas gift to you."

"But…"

"No butt's Draco, I love you, and you are all that matters to me. I know you want to be invisible, and I have been invisible all my life, I don't want to be any more, but I will be for you. And I just want you to promise me one thing! That no matter what, the only time you are invisible is when you are under this cloak."

"But…"

"Promise me!"

"But…"

"PROMISE ME, YOU WILL NOT PARISH AND THIS WILL BE THE ONLY WAY YOU ARE INVISIBLE!" Harry yelled furiously.

Draco then fought Harry over again. As Draco was once again hovering over Harry he whispered in his right ear…

"Can you let me say something please…?" Draco nibbled on Harry's ear softly.

Harry just cooed at the feeling of being underneath Draco, and being pleasured by him. Harry gave a slight nod yes.

"I don't have to promise anything like that, because being with you is precious to me, and being with you makes me want to live, I no longer crave to be invisible, and besides I've had enough of it already"

Harry's eyes opened widely at hearing Draco's confession and he felt tears starting to make there way through.

Draco then pulled the invisibility cloak off of them, and threw it off to the side. Harry was more then pleased at the way Draco had turned out. Harry couldn't stop smiling and making sure his tears of happiness didn't come sliding down. Draco then picked Harry up off of the floor and carried him to the couch. Both wrapped in each other's comfort, and warming arms they sat on the couch upon the fire, just enjoying one another's company.

"Draco…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you" Harry said, while silently drifting away in his new boyfriends arms.

"I love you too," Draco said, silently, not wanting to disturb what little sleep his boyfriend needed.

"Draco…" Harry said even more silently.

"Yes, Love?"

"Lets live"

"We will"

"Draco…"

"What now love?" Draco said, with a little chuckle.

"Merry Christmas"

Draco lay there thinking about how this 'Invisible' Christmas turned out to be the most perfect one, and one he would never forget, and neither would Harry, for they both had each other. And they for now on would live life to the fullest! Invisible or not, they had each other and there new love.

"Merry Christmas Harry, to tomorrow!" Draco said, while nodding off with his lover in his arms.

* * *

**_Extra Comedy…_**

**Dobby - **Aw, look at the HAPPY-CUTE couple I set up!

**Writer** - Dobby, stop it! You so know I was the one who set them up!

**Dobby** - But…Ms. Writer…Dobby helped right?

**Writer** - Of course you helped Dobby! It was just I who was the mastermind behind it all!

**Dobby** - Now you are the one lying! You so know I was the master mind!

**Writer** - Yeah, well you can't prove it!

**Dobby** - Master, you just admitted it!

(Silence - can you hear the crickets?)

**Writer** - No I didn't…and that's right Dobby, I am your master – So Shut up!

_Writer kicks Dobby_

**Dobby** - Owe, that hurt! I'm telling Harry Potter about you!

**Writer** - Snickers…Not if I can help it! _Zap_

* * *

**Authors Note - **So tell me… Was it perfect, or was it perfect? Ok that was a little over board, you give me your opinion, what did you all think? Was it good or was it bad? Got to love the FLUFFYNESS! Well, please review good, or bad! 


End file.
